Alastair Deveraux
'Nicknames' Ala, Stair, Colton, Colt, or Deveraux 'Early Life' Alastair was born in raised in Nashville, Tennessee. He was born on as it was known then the Double B. Alastair doesn't have any siblings. His family worked on the Double B along with the Harper family, the Johnson family, the Taylor family, the Carter family, the Cox family, the Stovall family, and the Dixson family. All of the boys in the family were either born the same year or the year after. They took care of each other and were each other's playmates and best friends. Alastair didn't take martial arts to the extreme Zachariah did. He instead took Muay Thai, Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu, and Taekwondo classes so if they went out and happened to get in a bar fight he was set. Alastiar never wanted to leave the Ranch. It was his home and he loved every second of it. 'Ranch Life' As Zachariah got older he started falling for this pretty blonde from Kansas that came up to the Ranch with her parents. Simply because the Ranch gave the public an opportunity to ride the horses there. Mark Harper and Blaine Dixson always gave him a hard time about it. Until Blaine took control and told the pretty blonde that Zach wanted to go out on a date with her. Blaine was tired of watching Zachariah skirt around the girl and be a complete idiot so he did something about it. Mark was also an option, but Mark was wiser. Mark had made the two of them draw straws and Blaine had always had terrible luck. Alastair was glad to see Zachariah, Blaine, and Mark actually happy. Alastair had been seeing a girl for a while. The two got married and the year before Blaine and Rose had Holly-Grace the two of them had Jaden. A year later they had Harper. Zachariah and Blaine didn't talk for a couple of weeks. In the end it turned out pretty well. He married the blonde and his dad changed the name of the Ranch to the Triple B. Blaine helped Zachariah out because he had his eyes on Bethaney's best friend who came up with her. Rose Matthew. The two also got married and had Holly-Grace first and six years later had the twins Zachariah and Bryce. When Jaden was six and Harper was five Jaden found Gabrielle. Alastair and Brie didn't need to talk about adopting the little girl. They did so. Of course they had to fight her father, but it worked out. Even if they had to hyphenate her last name. About the time Blaine and Zachariah were meeting the loves of their lives Mark met his. Her name was Dinah Tate. She lived in the area and occasionally stopped by the Ranch. Again Blaine was the one who jumped the gun. It turned out okay. A year before Zachariah and Bethaney had the quads they had Gregory Blaine Harper. At twenty-four Zachariah and Bethaney had the quads. Scarlett, Marc, Alice, and Andrew. A year later they had the triplets. Alan, Nicole, and Jack. At that point most of his childhood friends if not all were married. At the same time Zach and Beth had the triplets Mark and Dinah had Lauren Rose Harper. Two years after Lauren was born the first of two tragedies struck. Dinah had gone to the store with Lauren when a disgruntled employee had come in with a gun. He'd held the store up and when Dinah had tried to keep him calm, because she worked with the police department, he overracted when Lauren started crying. Dinah had taken her eyes off of the man to check on her daughter when the shot rang out. Dinah as a mother's reflex hit shielded Lauren just in case that's where he was going. It hadn't been. Mark kept it together, but knew it was something that would change who they were as a family. The kids would always play together because they'd formed a special bond. Months before anyone knew what would happen Blaine and Rose had their final child Sheila. Sheila Stovall loved that they named a daughter after her though it was becoming commonplace at the Ranch to find children named after close friends. When Jason was six and Conner was three they along with their parents were involved in a car crash. The crash resulted in Chase and Sheila Stovall dying while Jason and Conner suffered broken bones. Jesse Stovall became the legal guardians of his nephews as the Ranch quietly mourned the loss of Chase and Sheila. Zachariah watched his children grow up and become who they were meant to be. When Scarlett broke her first horse at ten he was secretly very proud of her. He never told her that because she was punished for getting into the corral when she shouldn't have been in there. Blaine wasn't surprised Scarlett could break her own horse at ten. He knew that she was determined to do anything. That and protect everyone. Mark Harper and Jesse Stovall had a hard time breaking the horse. Simply because it was an ornery little thing. So Scarlett came home from school just as Mark and Jesse were taking a break. It was a much needed coffee and food break. Scarlett had a feeling about that horse. Scarlett walked toward the corral and dropped her backpack outside of it. She got in through the break in the fence. Scarlett was letting the horse get to know her when her mother started yelling. Mark and Jesse hurried back out and had issues opening the gate. They were in such a rush to get Scarlett out the moment Beth had started yelling that they couldn't undo the simple lock. Scarlett told them to stop because they were agitating the horse. She then proceeded to break the horse. When she'd finished Jesse lifted her out of the pen. Mark had been grateful Scarlett had walked out of that. Zachariah always suspected that when Scarlett came home with bruises, bloody knuckles, and black eyes hours after either hearing that Gabrielle or Conner had been bullied from Alastair and Jesse that Scarlett beat those people up. He never called her on it. Simply because she was protecting family. Blaine took up covering for Scarlett with the other dads because they knew she was doing the right thing. Alastair was always a little grateful to Scarlett for protecting her family. It also kept his boys out of the dog house with Brie. When Scarlett started the brawls Zachariah had already taught each of the children on the Ranch every style he knew. When Scarlett, Andrew, Marc, and Alice left in 2004 to attend the Ring of Honor Wrestling School Zachariah was sad to see them go, but proud they were following something they loved. Blaine was almost at a loss at what to do on the Ranch with the oldest Braddock children gone. It seemed very quiet. Alastair was just as lost though he was just as nervous with Jaden doing the same thing Dinah Harper had done. Zachariah had always watched wrestling with Scarlett, Jack, and Alan. It was his way to bond with three of his kids. When they got into Ring of Honor Zachariah and Bethaney made it a point to go to each of their children's shows that were in Nashville. Blaine and some of the other dads would sometimes go to the shows. When Scarlett returned to the Ranch in 2005 after having Blaine Zachariah became furious. Not that his little girl had a child out of wedlock. No because Blaine's father had left them. He didn't like that at all. He supported his little girl as much as she let him though. Which wasn't much. She was gone a few months later and back to wrestling. Blaine wasn't happy about Adam Sanders leaving one of his little girls out to dry. He was a little touched that he was named Blaine though it could also be for Greg. Zachariah watched her career. He was proud of her when she made it to the WWE. He was proud of all of them. Zachariah was impressed when Phil came to him to ask if he could marry Scarlett. Not many people still do that. Blaine with the rest of the Ranch families went to the WWE show in Nashville the Monday before Elimination Chamber. Mark trusts Scarlett to take care of his little girl. Alastair trusts Scarlett with his little girl as well. Though Jaden is there so there isn't much to worry about. Blaine and the rest of the parents on the ranch have plans to surprise Scarlett and Phil at WrestleMania 29. And their various kids. Zachariah has dealt with Andrew and his rouge escapades, but he misses his son. Blaine's hated to see Zachariah have to deal with Andrew, but won't do anything unless asked. He learned his lesson. 'Personal Life' Alastair is the oldest and only child of two American parents. Alastair works on the Quad B and will always work on it. Alastair married Brie Woods. The two began dating shortly after Zachariah and Bethaney, Mark and Dinah, and Blaine and Rose began dating. Alastair is close friends with Jesse Stovall, Blaine Dixson, Zachariah Braddock, Murdock Johnson, Trace Carter, Mark Harper, Kevin Cox, and Luke Taylor so much so that everyone's children, except for Jesse who doesn't have any, are like his kids. The Stovall boys are like his kids to. It creates an interesting family dynamic. One that he wouldn't change for the world. Children: Jaden Deveraux (Son) Harper Deveraux (Son) Gabrielle Hicks-Deveraux (Daughter) Category:Wrestling OC's Parents